Consensus
by 4th of Eleven
Summary: Short vignette. Legion reflects on Shepard-Commander.


Title: Consensus  
Fandom: Mass Effect  
Categories: G, Legion  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all characters, locations, ect. remain the property of BioWare. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Summary: ME Kinkmeme request. 'A short story on Legion's thoughts/desires for Shepard (maybe feelings of jealousy towards any team mate involved with Shepard) would be hugely appreciated' 

"No data available."

It disturbed the geth that there appeared to be gaps in their memory. Decisions had been made which could not be justified.

"Hypothesis: Mobile unit systems contaminated by exposure to Heretic station."

The geth debated the theory. No, they finally reached consensus. Exposure to Heretic programs was minimal.

"Hypothesis: Missing data deliberately suppressed to preserve mission security. Consensus previously reached to delete data, then delete records of reaching consensus."

This seemed a stronger theory. The geth had been forced to reassess several assumptions after learning the Heretics had been deliberately concealing information from the central geth networks. If it was possible for geth to practice deceit amongst themselves, then it was not, several programs argued, impossible that geth programs might decide to conceal information not just from others, but from themselves.

The argument raged for several cycles, before consensus was finally reached, and the hypothesis rejected. If they had deleted the data, they would trust themselves to have made a correct decision. Therefore, there was no reason they would ever delete the knowledge that they had felt it necessary to delete data.

Having exhausted all theories, the geth attempted again to reconstruct the decision path that had lead them to utilize Shepard-Commander's armour in repairing their mobile unit.

"Hypothesis: Shepard-Commander armour superior to other options."

Hypothesis rejected – armour had no physical advantages over other materials.

"Hypothesis: Retaining armour sample potentially useful in locating Shepard-Commander."

Hypothesis rejected – Armour sample provided evidence of Shepard-Commander's presence, but did not need to retain it to continue pursuit.

"Hypothesis: Motivation for retaining armour fundamentally illogical. Decision path impossible to reconstruct."

It had been a single geth program that offered the new hypothesis. There was a pause, as the other programs considered it.

"Clarify." Demanded the other geth programs.

"Shepard-Commander behaviour is erratic, unpredictable. Irrational. This mobile unit designed for a single purpose – to find Shepard-Commander. To find Shepard-Commander, we have followed Shepard-Commander's decision paths. Inevitable result: Our behaviour is also erratic, irrational."

"Shepard-Commander's decision paths are primarily rational in basis." Several programs objected. "She could not have effectively opposed Old Machines if behaviour was irrational."

A moment later, they analysed their own argument, and wondered why they had interpreted the other program's statement as an attack on Shepard-Commander. It was inarguable that organic behaviour was less rational than geth behaviour. To hold Shepard-Commander to geth standards was itself… irrational.

"Shepard-Commander pursues irrational goals." The first program repeated, now supported by several others. "Biological life has desire to reproduce. Shepard-Commander pursues this goal with turian. Human-turian reproduction impossible. Shepard-Commander should abandon attempt immediately."

None of the geth argued with the statement, though some noted and filed away for reference how unusual it was for them to reach consensus so quickly.

"Relevance to decision to retain Shepard-Commander armour?" Several programs asked eventually.

"We sought to imitate Shepard-Commander. Shepard-Commander is sentimental. If the turian was missing or dead, Shepard-Commander would preserve his possessions and clothing, regardless of usefulness."

The geth programs considered the argument. For some reason, they found it easier to accept they had acted irrationally when it was in the context of imitating Shepard-Commander. Eventually, satisfied they had solved the mystery of their behaviour on Alchera, they reached a consensus to support the hypothesis.

A moment later, a handful of programs raised a question.

"If geth were destroyed, would Shepard-Commander make the same effort to preserve remains of this mobile unit?"

The geth considered the question, and found themselves oddly disturbed when they realised they were not sure.


End file.
